Forum:(PS3) Wrecked's Weapon Emporium
Here is my weapons, class mods and shields I have to offer. If you see something you like feel free to let me know and post what you got to offer. I prefer to dup than to trade. I play as a Siren so that is why I only have Siren class mods. Also, be sure to check back often because the list will change daily. I recently acquired a mic so trading will be much easier. *Level---Name---Damage-Accuracy-Rate Of Fire-Magazine Size-Weapon Zoom-Elemental Effect #'Combat Rifles:' *61 Twisted Serpens Dmg 406, Acc 93.9, Rof 8.8, 130 mag, 2.1 zoom, x4 Corrosive *61 Genocide Avenger 325 Dmg, 87.5 Ac, 15.0 Rof, 26 mag 3.8 zoom *57 Glorious Ogre 332 Dmg, 84.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 69 mag, x3 Explosive *60 Glorious Revolution 345 Dmg, 68.0 Acc, 8.1 Rof, 104 mag *58 Steel Bastard 594 Dmg, 67.0 Acc, 9.8 Rof, 31 mag *60 Genocide Guardian 355 Dmg, 90.3 Acc, 3.9 Rof, 6 mag 1.4 zoom *61 Scoped Destroyer 239 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 10.0 Rof, 12 mag 2.9 zoom *58 Glorious Massacre 279 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 4.5 Rof, 124 mag, x3 Incendiary #'Eridian Weapons:' *60 Thunder Storm 357x8 Dmg, 16.7 Acc, 2.0 Rof #'Repeaters:' *61 Lightning Nemesis 310 Dmg, 95.7 Acc, 2.9 Rof, 18 mag, x4 Shock *58 Cobalt Firehawk 266 Dmg, 94.9 Acc, 2.8 Rof, 18 mag, 4.7 zoom, x4 Incendiary *58 Nasty Hornet 278 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 6.6 Rof, 20 mag, 4.1 zoom, x3 Corrosive *57 Pearl Troll 210 Dmg, 78.7 Acc, 4.0 Rof, 18 mag, 4.7 zoom #'Revolvers:' *61 Noble Aries 860 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 5 mag, x4 Shock *58 Bloody Equalizer 1015 Dmg, 95.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag *58 Swift Anaconda 1204 Dmg, 94.7 Acc, 1.9 Ro, 3.7 zoom, 3mag *60 Bloody Unforgiven 1244 mg, 94.2 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag *58 Pestilent Defiler 1036 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2mag, x4 Corrosive *59 Bloody Chimera 909 Dmg, 94.4 Acc, 1.3 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Explosive #'Launchers:' *61 Steel Undertaker 2419 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.7 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 10 mag, x4 Incendiary *56 Burning Rhino 1494 Dmg, 93.3 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 1.9 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Incendiary *61 Scoped Mongol 1327 Dmg, 97.3 Acc, 1.3 Rof, 4.9 zoom, 9 mag *57 Caustic Rhino 1087 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 2 mag, x4 Corrosive *48 Scoped Redemption 2486 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 4 mag *53 Static Rhino 1291 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 1.9 zoom, x4 Shock #'Shotguns:' *55 Hunters Jackal 920 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 1.5 zoom, 6 mag *48 Twisted Crux 167x7 Dmg, 77.1 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 4.5 zoom, 10 mag, x4 Corrosive *58 Crimson Butcher 122x3 Dmg, 65.0 Acc, 9.4 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 7 mag, x2 Explosive *58 Fatal Crux 228x7 Dmg, 86.4 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 18 mag, x3 Explosive *57 Terrible Striker 228x9 Dmg, 56.7 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 12 mag *60 Pearl Hydra 257x12 Dmg, 83.6 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 13 mag *58 Hunters Defender 179x9 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 6 mag *60 Desert Bulldog 200x9 Dmg, 58.5 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 20 mag *58 Friendly Fire 161x9 Dmg, 68.2 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 3.6 zoom, 12 mag, x3 Incendiary *53 Blast Hammer 214x7 Dmg, 66.5 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 4.0 zoom, 7 mag, x2 Explosive *57 Terrible Defender 682 Dmg, 58.5 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag (Holy crap! It shoots rockets!) *60 Static Butcher 106x3 Dmg, 58.8 Acc, 7.3 Rof, 7 mag, x2 Shock #'Sub-Machine Guns:' *61 Twisted Tsunami 299 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 82 mag, x4 Shock *57 Combustion Hellfire 195 Dmg, 93.5 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 3.9 zoom, 55 mag, x4 Incendiary *60 Double Savior 157x2 Dmg, 78.9 Acc, 10.8 Rof, 3.9 zoom, 66 mag *60 Relentless Wildcat 152 mg, 65.2 Acc, 10.0 Rof, 3.9 zoom, 70mag *48 Crimson Bitch 148 Dmg, 94.9 Acc, 10.1 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 55 mag *48 Malevolent Gasher 221 Dmg, 69.2 Acc, 21.8 Rof, 32 mag *61 Steel Anarchy 204x4 Dmg, 27.0 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 1.7 zoom, 54 mag #'Sniper Rifles:' *61 Twisted Bessie 1925 Dmg, 98.1 Acc, 0.3 Rof, 2.8 zoom, 4 mag *61 Cobalt Volcano 950 Dmg, 96.6 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag, x4 Incendiary *60 Liquid Orion 828 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 2.7 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 16 mag, x3 Shock *59 Fearsome Skullmasher 382x6 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 0.4 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag *60 Detonating Cobra 942 Dmg, 97.1 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 5 mag, x3 Explosive *60 Fearsome Surkov 921 Dmg, 94.9 Acc, 1.7 Rof, 1.0 zoom, 6 mag *54 Fearsome Cyclops 888 Dmg, 98.5 Acc, 0.5 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 6 mag *59 Liquid Invader 412 Dmg, 97.1 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 1.8 zoom, 15 mag *60 Combustion Cyclops 584 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 3.2 zoom, 3 mag, x4 Incendiary *58 Liquid Wrath 705 Dmg, 97.1 Acc, 2.7 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 5 mag, x3 Corrosive *48 Kyros Power 770 Dmg, 97.4 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 2.7 zoom, 6 mag, x2 Explosive #'Class Mods: (Siren Only)' *55 Tormentor: 42% Team Elemental Effect Chance, +3 Spark, +3 Radiance, +4 Striking, 12% Team Damage *48 Catalyst: 22% Team Cooldown Reduction, +4 Phoenix, +3 Girl Power, +3 Intuition, 2 Team Find Rare Items *55 Plaguebearer: 52% Corrode Damage, +3 Venom, +4 Inner Glow, +3 Mind Games, 72% Corrosive Resistance *48 Tempest: 56% Electrocute Damage, +3 Radiance, +4 Slayer, +3 Silent Resolve, 78% Shock Chane Resistance *48 Firefly: 56% Ignite Damage, +4 Phoenix, +3 Diva, 78% Ignite Resistance *55 Defender: 45% Team Shield Capacity, +4 Resilience, +3 Diva, +3 Inner Glow, 42% Team Corrosive Resistance *48 Mercenary: 56% SMG Damage, +4 Quiksilver, +3 High Velocity, +3 Girl Power, +23 SMG Ammo Regeneration #'Shields:' *61 Impenetrable Ironclad 2985 Capacity 255 Recharge *61 Impenetrable Rose 1614 Capacity 478 Recharge *61 Impenetrable Panacea Shield 2090 Capacity 180 Recharge (Quick Health Regeneration) *60 Impenetrable Tough Guy Shield 2037 Capacity 257 Recharge (40% Health Boost) * Hey, just wanted to let you know, if you made this under the "Watercooler" forum, you could bullet everything. Also I am interested in your noble Aires. I-Am-Borderlands 02:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks cio i figured it out. You can get that Aries. You got anything new? "Wrecked" All i have is whats one my Guns and Trades page, still alot of high quality stuff ya know, you can pick what you like for the Noble Aries I-Am-Borderlands 03:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) @Wrecked: We gotta hook up and trade some more. I'm out of town until Sunday night but we should be able to hook up and get some stuff done. I'm interested in your Serpens. I got some new stuff you might be interested in, but i just don't know what it is right now. Uaticker 03:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Rae-Rae-Theone @Rae-Rae: Cool, I prob won't be on till Sunday night (28 March) anyway. Just message me when your on and we can trade. "Wrecked" i am interested in your bessie and jackal. i have a thanatos and a masher as well as a two eridian weapons and a helix rocket launcher. oh, and also an anarchy. leave me a message on my talk page if your inerestedSniperZERO 06:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC)